Loner Frenzy
by DnAPnK
Summary: Terra died, Beast Boy went into a I want to be alone frenzy. Raven seems to care, Starfire is worried, Robin ran out of ideas and Cyborg has to get Beast Boy back into being Beast Boy.


**Terra died, Beast Boy is now in a "want to be alone frenzy", Raven seems to care, Starfire is worried, Robin ran out of ideas, Cyborg has to get Beast Boy back to being Beast Boy.**

"Hey BB," said Cyborg, "Guess what today is?"

"What is it?" asked Beast Boy looking at Cyborg with his sad eyes.

"BB, how long do you insist in being like this?" questions Cyborg.

"Being like what?" asked Beast Boy looking at Cyborg with his "leave me alone" face.

"You're practically becoming another Raven," said Cyborg, "Isn't one Raven, enough for the Titan team?"

After Cyborg finished talking, Raven –coincidentally- came out to the living room. Cyborg kept quiet and Raven stared at Cyborg, Raven wanted to say something, but she saw Beast Boy staring at the floor. Raven walked out and Cyborg was left alone with Beast Boy once again. Cyborg went back to his conversation with Beast Boy.

"What happened to the happy and annoying Beast Boy I know?" asked Cyborg looking at Beast Boy.

"I am the Beast Boy you know," answered Beast Boy, "Can I go to my room now?"

"Man, there is something wrong with you," said Cyborg staring at Beast Boy with suspicion.

"There's nothing wrong with me," said Beast Boy, "Now, let me be alone," walking away leaving Cyborg behind in the living room. Cyborg was all alone in the living room, Robin walked in the living room. Cyborg sat down on the sofa, Robin joined him and started to have a conversation with him. Robin started the conservation, "So, were you talking to Beast Boy before?"

"I was," said Cyborg, "But it didn't last long."

"How come?" asked Robin, "What was your topic?"

"Well, I basically asked him, how long he's going to be like he is now," said Cyborg, "Man, Beast Boy's "I want to be alone" frenzy is really scaring me."

"I thought you were the one who said, it's nice and quiet with Beast Boy like that," said Robin finding it awkward.

"I did like it, but that was two years ago," said Cyborg, "Terra's death really gave Beast Boy a change…I mean…he's turning into another Raven."

"Well, Raven is kind of cool," said Robin, "Beast Boy turning into another Raven might be a good thing…"

"What are you saying?" questions Cyborg, "This loner frenzy got to stop. I'm going to think of something, you in this with me?"

"I can help you with the thinking, but you can not wake me up at 3 am like the last time you and Beast Boy wanted to help me," said Robin glaring at Cyborg.

"Oh yeah…about that…it was Beast Boy's idea," said Cyborg, "It wasn't easy for me too, you know. So, we're going to get Beast Boy back into being Beast Boy."

While Cyborg and Robin were thinking of something, Beast Boy was in his room. Beast Boy was in his room, staring at a wall, looking sad and depressed. Raven passed by Beast Boy's room and knocks on his door. Beast Boy answered his door, and looked at Raven. Raven looked at him and Beast Boy stares at the floor. Raven asks, "You feeling alright?"

"I'm fine," said Beast Boy, "If you're going to question me like Cyborg, all I'm going to say to you is, leave me alone."

"Well, I can tell, but today is Valentine's Day; won't you at least have a chocolate?" says Raven, You know eating chocolates can make you feel a bit more happy," holding a chocolate she took from the kitchen.

"Thanks, but I feel fine," said Beast Boy, "I just want to be alone. Valentine's Day is so sad," looking at the chocolate.

"Hey now," said Raven, "You should really get over it and let go. Terra is dead."

"I know she's dead. You don't need to tell me," said Beast Boy a bit frustrated, "If there isn't anything else. I wish you a nice and happy Valentine's Day."

"Thanks," said Raven and she was left alone after Beast Boy closed his door. Raven thought 'That boy is indeed bothered by Terra's death. Hope he can get over it soon."

"Poor Beast Boy," said Starfire, "Do you think he'll be okay?"

"Never know," said Raven, "How often do you see Raven being a disease?"

"What do you mean?" asked Starfire from confusion.

"He's turning into another Raven," said Raven walking away and she threw the chocolate to Starfire. She said to Starfire, "Nice and happy Valentine's Day to you."


End file.
